Thanatos .50 cal
|unlock = 65 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 5 |type = Sniper Rifle |max_ammo = 15 |rate_of_fire = 40 |damage = 2880 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 0 |concealment = 2 |threat = 185 |achievements = 3 }} The Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the Rattlesnake and R93 sniper rifles. Overview The Thanatos .50 cal is an extreme-damage sniper rifle, with almost 3000 base damage per shot – the highest damage per round in the game by a factor of ten. However, one can carry only 15 rounds total (19 with Fully Loaded), the number of shots recieved from ammo boxes dropped is only 0.6, and the reload speed and fire rate are both low. The Thanatos is particularly effective against the Bulldozer, as it only takes two body shots. All other enemies can be killed with a single body shot, including the Shield and Maximum Force Responder. However, unless ammo is plentiful, the player should save their .50 cal ammunition for special enemies in dangerous positions. Summary Pros: * The big gun; massive damage, can kill bulldozers in two solid body hits (three on Death Wish) * Massive threat rating causes most enemies to immediately dive for cover when the gun is fired * Ironically, this is the most concealable sniper rifle in the game * Mods require completion of specific (though fairly easy) achievements to unlock, rather than getting lucky in the RNG-based Card system Cons: * Very limited magazine capacity and extremely low reserve ammo * While possible to conceal using mods, concealment is still not high enough for pure stealth runs and should only be brought if stealth is expected to break at some point * Very low rate of fire * Very slow reload, though this can be remedied by certain skills (see below). Tips * With aced Silent Killer, equipping the Suppressed Barrel increases the damage from 2880 to 3120. * Equipping mods specifically for high concealment is not recommended as the maximum concealment for the Thanatos is only 12. * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Thanatos's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * Purchasing Kilmer skill is recommendable as the amount of time spent reloading is reduced by the reload speed increase, thus making the player less vulnerable to enemy fire and allowing him to retaliate sooner. * With such a small reserve ammo pool, one should try to save this weapon for Bulldozers, Shields in particularly threatening positions, Cloakers that are an immediate threat and/or a Taser keeping a teammate helpless when no other help is available. Beyond that, taking out several Maximum Force Responders in one shot (if the opportunity presents itself) is also efficient. Ammo pickups refill less than one round each, so the use of ammo bags is practically required to refill this weapon's stock. * With aced Silent Killer, aced Berserker and aced Overkill, the damage can be over 7000. Available modifications Barrel Gadget Grip Sight Trivia * The Thanatos .50 cal is based on the Barrett M95 bolt action Anti-Matériel rifle. The real-life M95 rifle is very heavy, the rifle alone weighs 23.5 lbs (10.7 kg) unloaded. Even though it's heavier than the LMGs, it doesn't slow player movement in-game as the LMGs do. *The Thanatos .50 is the only sniper rifle not to possess a frame/body mod. * The "Far, Far Away" achievement is a reference to the movie The Wizard of Oz. *The "Dodge This" achievement is a reference to The Matrix movie. *The "Surprise, Motherfucker!" is one of the very few achievements to bear a word of profanity in its name. **Its name is a reference to one of James Doakes' famous lines from the Dexter TV series. *The Thanatos .50 cal has the highest damage per shot of all weapons in PAYDAY 2. *In mythology, Thanatos was the Greek god and embodiment of death. This is somewhat reflected in the Thanatos .50's huge damage that is capable of ending a life swiftly and effectively. *The Fully Loaded skill brings the max ammo for the Thanatos .50 from to . *The default sight for all sniper rifles is based on the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot. The sight also has the words "For Campers, by Campers" written on top of the Optic, which is a possible reference to the gaming hardware company Razer (its slogan is "For gamers, by gamers") * The Thanatos's Concealment rating of is the lowest among all sniper rifles. With CQB Barrel and Straight Grip, the Thanatos .50 cal will have a concealment rating of , higher than other sniper rifles with their concealment mods. * The Thanatos has the best possible accuracy of the snipers at 38 with mods. * Despite modding the Thanatos with the Tank Buster Barrel, the Military Laser Module, the Pro Grip/Rubber Grip and any sights, its accuracy and stability are only raised by (should be 20) and (should be 9), respectively. Achievements meters using only the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Tank Buster Barrel for the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle.}} headshot kills on Cloakers using only the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Suppressed Barrel for the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle.}} Gallery Thanatos-stock.jpg|Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle (unmodified). Thanatos-TankBuster-MilLsr-RubberGrip-TheiaScope.jpg|Modded Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle (Tank Buster barrel, Military Laser Module, Rubber Grip, Theia Magnified Scope). Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Sniper Rifles